Reflections of the Soul
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Link meets a strange girl and unlike all of the other people he meets he acutally bonds with this one. But what will happen when he finds out they\'re related??? Chapter 5 is up.
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: Yes I own Zelda. PLEASE!!! --_-- I wish so don't sue.  
  
This is Ruto/Link. I dunno why I like them together. I guess I'm strange. Whatever. Secrets, lies, diseption, so on and so forth.   
  
Her long blonde hair fell around her as she watched her reflection in the water. Her blue eyes which some would think resemble her mothers would have been wrong. Her mother had sapphire blue eyes. She had sky blue eyes. At least now she did. "PRINCESS OPAL!!!"  
  
"Damn." she cursed. She watched herself change back to the form she new so well. Zora. Now she had her mothers eyes.   
  
"Princess Opal where have you been?"  
  
"Here." she said to the servant.  
  
The servant smiled. "Let's go Princess. Your mother wants you."  
  
"Of course mother can't live without me."  
  
"You know she can't."  
  
Opal had meant that as sarchasim. No one to rag on her mother. As everyone was loyal to the allmighty Queen Ruto. Ahhh the perks of being a princess.   
  
They crossed the waterfall entrance to Zora's Domain and went to the Queen's Throne Room. (This is the room where King Zora used to sit) "Opal I'm so relieved I thought something happened to you."  
  
"Nothing happened mother I just needed a breather."  
  
Ruto sighed. "Laina you are dismissed." she said to the servant.  
  
Opal watched Laina go with dismay. Now they would have to talk about...it. "Opal you transformed didn't you?"  
  
Opal turned to Ruto. "Do you expect that part of me to die off or something? I'm only half Zoraian. I'm half Hyrulian too. I can't disgarde either of them. And it's your own fault you got knocked up with me."  
  
Ruto scowled at her daughter. "I did not get knocked up."  
  
"Then where is the King of the Zoras?"  
  
"Opal, I do not care to discuss such matters with you."  
  
"Discuss what matter? My father. I think I have a right to discuss that matter with you mother. How I came about however I think I can be spared from."  
  
"Opal, please listen to me. You don't want to know. I do not even think I can describe him to you."  
  
"I don't need you to do that for me mother. As I am a mirror image of you in Zora form I'm assuming I'm a mirror image of him in human form. But I guess I can thank you for that."  
  
Ruto frowned. "Opal please..."  
  
"No mother I've had it. I'm leaving. I'm tired of this charade."  
  
"Opal no..."  
  
Opal turned around and ran through Zora's Domain and out the waterfall entrance. "Was that rash?" she said aloud.  
  
"No matter now." She smiled and headed out onto Hyrule Field. 


	2. Meet me at the Temple of Time

Discalimer: I do not own Zelda yadda yadda yadda.   
  
This is possibly my second favorite chapter in my 'Reflections of the Soul' (for all who don't know this is what you're reading right now). Tell me what you think.   
  
The river was a comforting site as Opal walked along it. It reminded her of home. She narrowed her eyes. She was not going back home until she saw or found out who her father was. She wished she had thought to bring some spare clothes and a map. Maybe that move was kind of rash she thought.   
  
The castle was easy to find and she made it two hours before dusk at a jogging pace. Two hours and ten minutes to be more precise. Zora perk. She caught a look of herself in the castle moat. She was still a Zora. She changed quickly. She smiled. Was this what her father looked like? In the blue Zora tunic her eyes stood out. She crossed the moat to resist looking vain to whomever was around.   
  
She had heard from her mother that her Zora's Shapphire was in the Temple of Time. The Temple of Time was in Hyrule Market Town. And she was ten feet away from the Temple of Time. She gulped and walked in.   
  
The silence was overwhelming. The too perfect walls echoed the silence. It was a plain but beautiful place. But something drew her eyes forward. Three shining stones floating above an alter drew her to them.   
  
They were beautiful. No, they were beyond that. Each great stone surrounded by gold, shaped into perfection. "These are the spirtual stones." she said to herself.   
  
She had heard much of the spirtual stones from her mother. Ruto had said that if a Kokiri touches the Kokiri Emerald, or a Goron touches the Goron Ruby, or a Zora touches the Zora Shapphire that any information or power that person wanted could be retrieved if the person had a pure heart. Besides ranting on her mother Opal thought she was pretty much qualified. It was so beautiful. And it was so close.   
  
"Hey what are you doing in here?"   
  
Opal turned around quickly to see a man wearing a tunic similar to her own only it was green. And he had a fairy following him. (Enter Link) "What's it to you? Do you happen to own the Temple of Time?"   
  
"No but no one is really in here, and since it looked like you were reaching for the stone I assumed you were stealing it."   
  
"Assumtions make an ass out of you and me."   
  
He smiled. "Fine. I'll make an ass out of myself and you by assuming you want me to leave."   
  
"That is the only time you will not be making an ass out of yourself as you are correct."   
  
"You're going to get yourself in trouble one day with that attitude, but never the less I'll be going now squirt."   
  
"MY NAME IS OPAL O-P-A-L."   
  
"My name is Link. L-I-N-K."   
  
She glared at him. "Leave."   
  
He help up his hands in surrender and walked out the entrance. "Finally." she muttered under her breath.   
  
She turned around and touched the Zora's Shappire. Nothing happened. "WHAT?" she screamed out in frustration.   
  
"GODDAMMIT!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO DESERVE THIS???" she breathed hard and stared at the floor.   
  
"No matter. I'll just have to do this the old fashion way. But I'll need a mode of transportation."   
  
Opal turned around and she left the Temple of Time. There was Link sitting on the steps like he was waiting for her. "Hey Link do you think you could give me a ride?"   
  
"What? You want me to leave you alone and now you want me to give you a ride?"   
  
"Yes. Please."   
  
"Fine. But what are you going to do for me?"   
  
"I'll pay you."   
  
"No."   
  
"I'll give you precious jewels."   
  
"No."   
  
Opal was running out of things to bargain with. "I'll keep you company?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
Opal smiled. That had been easier than she thought. "Where do you wanna go kiddo...I mean Opal."   
  
"You can call me kiddo if you like and I want to go everywhere in Hyrule excluding Hyrule Market Town and Zora's Domain."   
  
"All righty. Well let's see here." He thought for a moment.   
  
"Yes?" Opal asked.   
  
"First stop Lon Lon Ranch!"   
  
Short but sweet. R/R. :-D.


	3. Fish on the Lon Lon Ranch

Disclaimer: Sobs* Zelda sobs* isn't sobs* mine sobs* NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!   
  
Well, well, well I have gotten to the third chapter. HURRAH!!! Ahem* anyway this is about when they go to Lon Lon Ranch. I have married off Malon so Link/Malon fans bewhere.   
  
Opal bumped up and down everytime the road they were traveling on had an imperfection. Which was pretty often. "Can you slow this beast down?"   
  
"Don't call Epona a beast and it's not her fault you don't know how to ride a horse."   
  
Opal scowled. It was a pity Link was so fond of the thing. It would have made a nice meal. Even though the only thing Opal ever ate was fish. "Here we are Lon Lon Ranch."   
  
Opal fell off Epona and looked at the looming walls. "You can't ride in?'   
  
"Oh I can but I felt you would prefer to walk."   
  
She smiled. He already knew her well. "Well let's go." Opal said and ran into Lon Lon Ranch. She looked around it was not quiet what Opal was use to. Too many icky smells she concluded.   
  
"UNCLE LINK!!!"   
  
Three bodies were flung at Link all at once. "Micheal, Anders, Lily how are you guys?"   
  
"Fine you Uncle Link?" The little girl (Lily) said.   
  
"That's great wheres your mom?"   
  
"Right here Link." A tall women with red hair that matched all her childrens stepped out of a house.   
  
"Hey Malon. Hey Opal wants to look around is that ok?"   
  
"Opal? Oh hello there. Yes of course it's ok Link." she said noticing Opal for the first time.   
  
"Oh yeah and can we have lodging and a meal tonight."   
  
"Anything for a friend but you have to sleep in the barn."   
  
"Sure. Thanks Malon I owe you one."   
  
"No problem."   
  
"Do you like horses Opal?" Malon asked.   
  
"No but I like sharks and whales and dolphins."   
  
"Really? Well at least your honest."   
  
"Too honest." Link said.   
  
Opal glared at him and headed out onto the open space. It was okay. Nothing great. She had expected more. She looked patiently around hoping to find someone. All she found was a young dark haired man who she presumed was Malon's husband. Opal had blonde hair. Her mother had no hair. Her father would have to have blonde hair and blue eyes.   
  
"What a waste." she said after she had circled the ranch twice.   
  
"OPAL DINNERS READY!" she heard Malon call.   
  
She ran to the house. She was very hungrey. She looked on her plate when she sat down. It was roast pig and salad (don't ask). "I can't eat this." she said.   
  
"Why?" Link asked.   
  
"I'm on a special diet."   
  
"What kind of diet?"   
  
"A special diet."   
  
"Fine what can you eat?"   
  
"Do you have any fish Malon?"   
  
"No I'm sorry."   
  
"That's ok I'll just have water."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Relax I'll be fine."   
  
"Okay."   
  
Opal drank her water savoring the taste. Tasted like home. Like sweet home.   
  
After dinner they all went to bed. "I hope you'll be comfortable here." she said to Link and Opal.   
  
"We sure will." Link said before Opal said anything about the smell in the barn.   
  
She glared at Link. "It smells."   
  
"I know but hush up will you?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
He sighed and lay down. "Hey does that fairy thing talk?"   
  
"OF COURSE I TALK!!!"   
  
"Jeez."   
  
"Hush Navi."   
  
"Nice name."   
  
Navi glared and went back under Links hat. "Whatever." Opal said and lay on her sleeping bag.   
  
Sleep just wouldn't come. She sat up and saw that Link was gone. She walked outside of the stable. Link was on the roof looking at the stars. "Hey." she said as she climbed onto the roof.   
  
"You couldn't sleep either?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Oh."   
  
That's all that was said. There was no need to say anything else. They sat there together, looking at the stars. Opal fell asleep leaning on Links shoulder that night. And Link did nothing to push her off.   
  
R/R. Thank you. :-D.


	4. Bond

Disclaimer: Zelda…not mine…so do not sue.   
  
Okay it's been a while, but I was working on another story but I'm back so…ON WITH THE SHOW!!!   
  
Link and Opal rose early and said some quick good-byes to Malon and her family. "Come back soon." Malon said as Link and Opal rode off into the sunrise.   
  
"Okay the next place we're going is Gerudo Valley." Link said to Opal who thought she was finally getting the hang of this horse thing.   
  
"Don't talk to me I'm enjoying the moment."   
  
Link laughed. Just then Navi woke up from those two-day naps she takes occasionally. "Link where are we going?" She asked sleepily.   
  
"A grand tour of Hyrule."   
  
"Who is that?" Opal asked Link.   
  
"Oh this is Navi. Navi this is Opal." Link introduced.   
  
"Hello." They both said politely.   
  
"You usually don't take on hitchhikers." Navi said quietly to Link.   
  
"Well I'm not your average hitchhiker." Opal said.   
  
Navi stared at her. "I've gotten excellent ears." Opal explained.   
  
"Hey who is that?" Opal said pointing to the (annoying) carpenter standing in front of the tent in Gerudo Valley.   
  
"Oh that's Mr. Olsen, he's a carpenter. He built that bridge we just went over." Link said.   
  
"Interesting. Why aren't we stopping to talk to him?"   
  
"Because the main attraction is up ahead."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Gerudo Fortress. The all female thieves are far more interesting than the all male carpenters and the lone runner in that tent." Navi explained.   
  
"All female thieves?"   
  
"Yes and Link is the only man alive allowed in there."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"Here we are." Link said.   
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Navi counted.   
  
"LINK!!!" At least seven female guards swamped poor Link.   
  
Opal looked blankly at the scean. "Link, so glad you could visit."   
  
Opal watched as the apparent leader seemingly parted the sea of women swamping Link. "Hey Nabooru, just giving a tour of Hyrule to my friend."   
  
"Friend?" Nabooru looked up at Opal. "Oh. Hello little girl."   
  
"I am not little." Opal said jumping and landing perfectly off of Epona.   
  
"My mistake."   
  
"No problem ma'am."   
  
Nabooru smiled. "Enjoy yourselves." She said to Link. "But dinner to you will no be served."   
  
"As per usual ey Nab?"   
  
Nabooru nodded. "Well I have thieving expeditions to attend to." She said and left.   
  
"Well this should be fun." Link said but Opal was already gone.   
  
There was no point in staying in Gerudo Fortress there were only women, but the carpenter tent could prove worthwhile. Opal quickly crossed the boundary between Gerudo Fortress and Gerudo Valley and without a word to Mr. Olsen entered the tent. "Damn." She cursed. No blondes. Just scruffy looking brunettes and a stick like red head.   
  
She angrily exited the tent and re-entered Gerudo Fortress. She wanted so badly to be by herself. She looked up and saw an abandoned tower. Opal quickly scaled the ladder and enjoyed the view of the desert. "Coralis?"   
  
It was Nabooru. She was looking for the women who should be in the tower. "Oh it's you…I didn't get your name."   
  
"Opal."   
  
"Ah. That's a pretty name."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Your lucky you know. To be traveling with a guy like Link."   
  
"What to you mean?"   
  
"Link usually doesn't bond well with people. In fact that horse he rides he likes more than most people. I can only really name six people he's bonded with and that fairy is on of them. I pride myself on knowing a little more about Sir Link than your average commoner. And it sure took me long enough. Seven years. He did me a favor because he wanted something from me when he was kid. And when I was caught in a trap it took him seven years to save me. He's a good guy and you should consider yourself lucky that he likes you."   
  
Opal stared at the sand. It was now blood red because of the sun. She hadn't realized that. She looked at Nabooru. "Are you in love with Link?"   
  
Nabooru looked taken aback. "Once. But I've always liked the bad guys. And Link is defiantly a good guy. Plus he's taken."   
  
"By…"   
  
"Sorry Nabooru there was a food problem."   
  
"That's fine Coralis. Good-bye Opal have a safe journey."   
  
"Thank you but…" Nabooru had already left.   
  
Opal climbed down from the tower. Where's Link she wondered. Well I'll site while I wait she thought. No sooner had she sat down that she fell asleep. Link started at her for a while. I shouldn't wake her he thought. So he gently picked her up and put her on Epona.   
  
"Sleep tight." He whispered.   
  
Awwww. How cute. :-D. 


	5. Counting Stars

Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine. So do not sue.  
  
This is the beginning of the ultimate bond between Opal and Link.  
  
The sweet breeze played with Opal's and hair and stirred her from her dreams. She smelled something so familiar. Water. Opal jolted up from her sleep.  
  
"You sure slept late enough."  
  
She looked over to Link. "Where are we?"  
  
"Lake Hylia. Best fishing and swimming grounds in all of Hyrule. Excluding of course Zora's Domain."  
  
Opal grimaced at the sound of her home. "Well it sure looks pretty enough." She said glancing at the crystalline water. It reminded her so much of home.   
  
"Well are you up to a swim?" Link asked.  
  
Opal laughed. "Now you're talking my language."  
  
Link and Opal didn't waste any time in diving in. Opal enjoyed the coolness and the familiarity of the water. "LINK EPONA IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" Navi called from the shore.  
  
"She never did like Navi anyway." Link whispered to Opal and swam away to save Navi.  
  
"I'M EXPLORING!" Opal called out to Link.  
  
"OKAY!" Link said to her while cupping a frightened Navi in his hands.  
  
Opal swam to the large house on the shore. She climbed ashore and opened the door. An old man looked at her and said "Don't you realize how long I have been waiting Izabel?"  
  
Opal backed away and ran out the door. "Weirdo." She said.  
  
"Hey did you go to the fishing place yet?" Link asked when she passed by him.  
  
"That's where I'm going now."  
  
"Good luck getting fishing help from that guy. He just itches his back all the time. I think there are lice in that curly brown mop of his and they went down to his back."  
  
Brown and curly. Not blonde. "Actually I think I'll stay here."  
  
Link laughed. "Up for a swimming race."  
  
"Are the fish up for it?"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
They ran to the shore. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Link yelled.  
  
Opal and Link splashed into the water. Opal of course won. "Damn your good." Link said between breathes.  
  
"Hey you can play with swords and I can play with water."  
  
"How did you know I use swords."?  
  
"I'm assuming that sword on your back isn't just for show."  
  
"Assumptions make an ass out of you and me."  
  
"Hey." Opal said as she playfully boxed Links ears.   
  
"You could be an okay fighter if you had some training."  
  
"Would you train me?"  
  
"Sure when we finish this tour of Hyrule I will."  
  
"Okay." Opal said not really knowing if she would stay with him after the tour.   
  
Link smiled as they stared at the setting sun. When the first star came out Link spoke. "Did you make a wish?"  
  
"Shut up I'll do it now."  
  
Star. She wished silently. Please let me find my dad. Or whatever happened to him.  
  
"Done?" Link asked.  
  
"Done."  
  
"Nothing like a wish." Link said.  
  
"Nothing like a dream." Opal said quietly.  
  
They stayed like that the whole night. Counting stars.  
  
Next chapter will be out soon. I PROMISE!!! :-D. 


	6. Blank Canvas

Disclaimer: --_-- Zelda is not mine. It never has been. Good day and do not sue,  
  
Okay this is kind of a sad chapter. If you are prone to tears get some tissues. J/k.  
  
Opal and Link woke up early and quickly traveled to Kokiri Forest. "Okay what is this place again?"  
  
"This is Kokiri Forest. It is filled with people who never grow up. I spent ten years of my life here so be nice to the habitants."  
  
Opal grumbled. She didn't like being told to "be nice."  
  
They walked in through the shady entrance and entered Kokiri Forest. Unlike Lon Lon Ranch and Gerudo Fortress no one ran up to greet Link. "Hey you grew up with them why don't they know you?"  
  
"They don't know I'm not a Kokiri. They think I am a child."  
  
"Oh. How odd."  
  
"Yeah but I'm okay with it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey…"  
  
"Are there any adults here?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn well let's go."  
  
"Hey don't you want to see the Lost Woods?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Opal and Link quickly scaled the vines leading to the Lost Woods and entered the large entrance. "Which way do we go?"  
  
"Follow me." Link commanded.  
  
After several twists and turns they finally reached the Scared Forest Meadow. "There used to be guards in these passages ways." Link said as they were walking through the trail leading to the Forest Temple.   
  
"And you beat the holy hell out of them right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Just then Opal started to hear the most beautiful music. It was light and free like an ocean breeze. It was so captivating Opal almost started dancing right then and there. "Saria!" Link called.   
  
"Link! You came to visit!"  
  
A girl the height of Opal with thick green hair jumped down from her perch on the tree trunk. Saria hugged Link and smiled. "Link it's been so long!"  
  
"Too long."  
  
"And who is this lovely young lady?"  
  
Young? Who did she think she was anyway? "I am Opal." Opal said proudly.  
  
"That's such a beautiful name. I am Saria."  
  
"I've heard."  
  
Saria smiled. "Did you like my music?" She asked holding out her ocarina.  
  
"You played that? It was beautiful."  
  
Saria smiled. "There's not much to do here. So I practice my ocarina. What you just heard was 'Saria's Song'. I made it up for Link."  
  
Link blushed and said. "And I never forgot it."  
  
"You know so many more than that. Play the 'Sun's Song.'"  
  
"Okay Saria." Link whipped out a sea blue ocarina and put it to his lips. A song of day and night passed through his lips. Opal looked up and saw the sun moving quickly out of the cloudy sky. It's counterpart, the moon quickly took its place in the sky.  
  
"Awesome." Opal whispered.  
  
"We better go Saria. I'll come visit soon." Link said dragging Opal away.   
  
"You like her." Opal said as soon as Saria was out of hearing distance.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Link you love her."  
  
Link was silent for a moment. "I did…once."  
  
"Once?"  
  
"It was a long time ago. When I thought I was a Kokiri. She was my best friend and my soul mate. I loved her very much. But after the Great Deku Tree died I was called away to Hyrule. Seven years went by and I didn't see her. In that time we had grown apart. I loved her just as much but only as a friend. And her the same."  
  
"You went through an awful lot when you were little."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They didn't say any thing else the whole way back to Epona. "Link…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Okay." Link said and smiled. Everything would be okay. The past was over and the future was a blank canvas in front on him.  
  
Okay it wasn't as sad as I predicted. Depressing…maybe. :-D. 


End file.
